beybladefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Kokuryū Dragoon
Kokuryū Dragoon R2FE230 ( black dragon dragoon) is an attack type bey belonging toLet It Rip. It uses the Light Launcher L. Face Bolt: Dragoon Dragoon represents a Dragon: Legendery creature appearing in many myths and legends. It is a Black Dragon, similar ceature to Ryuga's but this one is European Dragon while L-Drago is Chinese Dragon. It is almost the same Facebolt as Sakyo Kuroyami. Launcher: Light Launcher L Kokuryū Dragoon uses the Light Launcher L that enables it to rotate in the reverse direction. The "L" standes for LEFT. It's design is based roughly on the Left-Spin Ripcord Launchers made by Hasbro. Fusion Wheel(s): Kokuryū This fusion wheel is very similar to Death Quetzalcoatl. It is a two layered wheel. When the wheels are separated, the thin fusion wheel creats massive amounts of attacks, and whem these wheels combine, they form a thicker fusion wheel with strong defence. Energy Ring: Dragoon The Energy Ring of Dragoon contains three metal balls, with unique design representing three dragon`s heads. The matal balls can move outwards to increase weight with defence and stamina, while they can move inwards to specialise in attack and amazing balance. Performance Tip: Right Rubber Flat (R2F) The Performance Tip, instead of being flat, features six curves going in a right-ward motion, giving it a star-like shape. This provides the Beyblade with fast and much more aggressive movement and speeds than that of RF. This is due to the added friction that is created as a result. However there is a downside, despite its fast movement, it has low Stamina. During the Battle, when the Bey is being pushed by the opposing Bey, the Rubber Performane Tip can move inwards and then releases to push and counter attack the opposing Bey with sudden force. Spin Track: Elevator 230 (E230) The Elevator design of the Spin Track can elevate upwards or downward, and can be very helpful to regain balance after a series of attacks from the Opponent. Modes Attack Mode: The two laayered Fusion Wheel can be seperated, and because it is thin, it can produce poweful attacks. Defence Mode: The Two layered Fusion Wheel can be joined together to enable a thicker Fusion Wheel with strong defence. Stamina Mode: The metal balls in the Energy Ring can move inwards to enable more stamina. Balance Mode: The metal balls in the Energy Ring can move outwards to enable perfect balance. Abilities Elevator Mode: The elevator design of the Spin Track can move upwards of downwards to regain balance. Performane Tip Activate: The rubber Performance Tip can move inwards and then release to create sudden counter attack hen being pushed by the opposing Bey. The switching performance tip also allows the Bey to swith directions quickly and enable unpredictable attacks from different directions. Finisher (Special Moves) Diving Dragoon The bey flies high in the sky and then dives down with great speed and power towards the opponent`s Bey Deadly Fire Disc The Bey moves round circling the stadium at maximum speed, producing great fiction and fire, and the opponent`s bey is engulfed with flames. Dark Drill Destructor With the help of the effective Performance Tip, the Bey can change direction with amazing speed and attack the opposing bey with unpredictable directions, confusing the opponent.